


Playing His Hand

by Airelle



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another first time for Kirk and Spock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing His Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeux De Mains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322519) by [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle). 



> _Translated from French on January 2, 2012_

He stopped staring at his blank screen, but the words were burned into his retinas, the cruel, careless and oh-so-formal words: “transfer for personal reasons.” But he knew perfectly well the unvarnished truth: Spock’s personal reasons were simply… fear. The fear of what had happened, or rather _almost_ happened, in the Vulcan’s cabin, the night before.

 _This is Spock for you_ , thought Kirk. _No courage, no integrity. He wanted it as much as I did. Does he think I’ve never noticed the way he looks at me? And that rub down to ease my headache… Did he have to make it so erotic? I’m not made of wood, and neither is he, at least from what I saw of his reaction._

He closed his eyes and saw it all again in his mind: the Vulcan’s hot hands on his neck and shoulders, the massage slowly turning into a hypnotic caress, the drowsy well-being taking the place of the previous pain… 

He’d reached out and captured one of the long-fingered hands in his own, and had taken it to his mouth. He’d gently kissed the slightly trembling hand, then he’d slowly sucked each finger in turn, something he’d always found erotic when done to him, and even more so when he did it to his Vulcan friend. The hand hadn’t struggled, but remained willingly in his, like a small animal finally safe in its nest.

When he’d heard his friend’s breathing become quicker, harsher, he’d stood up and turned slowly, putting his arms around the tall, lean body, feeling it shudder with desire. Then everything had gone wrong. With a strangled cry, Spock had pushed him away and fled out of his cabin, without a word or a look. Stunned, Kirk had waited for him to come back. 

Finally, emotionally drained, he’d returned to his own cabin, unable to think or act. He’d had a miserable night of interrupted, unrestful sleep, and had woken with his headache back in full force to find Spock’s transfer application on his screen.

*****

It was still very early; the day shift wouldn't begin for more than two hours. So, who could be buzzing his door at this hour? “Come in,” he murmured, not daring to hope it would be Spock.

But it _was_ Spock, with heavy shadows under his eyes and a dazed look on his face. He walked silently towards his seated captain, who couldn’t have unglued his eyes from him if his life had depended on it. Spock did not stop besides Kirk, but went behind his chair. Suddenly, Vulcan heat wrapped itself around the Human’s shoulders. Kirk was swamped by various emotions: disbelief, fear, and then a dawning joy. He shut down the rational part of his mind and, ever so slowly, he took one of the long-fingered hands in his own, and started to pepper it with gentle little kisses…


End file.
